immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Krak Powder
Krak powder, or blast powder, also sometimes called forge dust is an explosive compound that is often used in mining operations and occasionally weaponized. The composition of krak powder varies from region to region, and often from maker to maker. This gives krak powder an inconsistent strength. Variations of Krak powder produce different color smoke and flames, often showing its strength and where it was produced, or what it was produced of to the keen eyes of a techmaturgist. Rarity Due to the Barren Soil compact, the greater nations of Soi do not use Krak powder weaponry for offensive warfare. This limitation keeps the production of Krak powder low among the larger nations. Composition Krak powder is made of a combination of brimstone, alkaline essences, charcoal, and saltpeter. Production Krak powder is often made in alchemical laboratories in the greater nations of Soi, most often made in Kushan, Ashed Cities, Tallet cities and the Circle. Occasionally unclaimed nations will be able to create this compound but generally in small amounts. Weaponization The weaponization of Krak powder employs using the explosive force to propel projectiles towards a target. Containers of Krak powder can be placed on mountains, bridges, and walls in order to collapse them. Due to the inconsistent strength of krak powder, weaponization is often difficult. Either the krak powder is too weak and falls short of its intended range, or its too strong for its weapon and blows the weapon apart in the hands of the user. Only certain nations of sufficient industrialization and technological advancement can effectively employ Krak powder, and even then it is susceptible to failure, supply interruption, or weather damage as the powder is very temperamental. Novice Alchemists in mortal territories around Soi will create krak powder of often weak strength, but enough to hunt with or kill unarmored targets and scare off would be invaders. * Directed Krak weapons such as cannons or rifles require extremely high-grade steel to function or they will explode after a few uses. * If Krak powder weapons get damp they will not function. * They are widely considered to be unreliable and impractical for battlefield application. Mining The concussive blasts of Krak powder are often used for mining. Use by nation Kushan Kushan most commonly uses Krak powder for mining purposes, and has several mountain ridges rigged to collapse in the case of invasion. Ashed City-States The Ashed use a diluted version of the compound to fuel high heat furnaces when master craftsmen or guild heads heat and shape super dense materials that require enormous amounts of heat. The Circle Collective forces use directed Krak weapons such as smooth bore muskets and mining. Tallet Empire Tallet Imperial generals use Krak powder satchels to rig up strategic choke points within their territory and to break fortified city walls, occasionally used for mining. Broken Kingdom While Krak weapons are utterly unheard of in the Broken Kingdom, following the great war a number of light-duty "kraken" mortars were imported from the Circle. These pot-guns are used in sporting events and are known as rat-kraken due to their use to launch live rats into the air. Said rats are usually outfitted with some means of parachute as they land in a cleared arena, into which the Kingdom's tiger-cats are released with the first cat to get the rat winning the race. Other derivatives exist of the game and which derivative is most popular varies from kingdom to kingdom. Due to the launching of live animals, only the weakest and poorest quality powder is used in the Kingdom for this purpose, but even this must be imported. Unclaimed Various unclaimed use small amounts of Krak powder for anything from weaponry to parlor tricks. The existence of Krak powder among the unclaimed is extremely rare. Category:Culture Category:Technology